


Guardian of Gongju

by Blue_Foundation



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternative Universe - Princess, Alternative Universe - Spy, Bottom!Taehyung, F/M, I love BTS, M/M, Princess Blackpink, Top!Jungkook, bottom!Jin, hoseok - Freeform, i love blackpink, namjin - Freeform, top!namjoon, top!yoongi, vkook, yoonmin, yup jungkook is top
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Foundation/pseuds/Blue_Foundation
Summary: Jisoo Kim, Jennie Kim, Rose Park dan Lalisa Manoban adalah para generasi terakhir kerajaan korea. Hidup dalam keamanan tingkat tinggi, 24 jam selama 7 hari, Menteri Keamanan Negara; Yang Hyun Suk, mengambil tujuh pemuda terbaik Negara untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi keempat putri Korea tersebut. Mereka juga yang disebut dengan, Guardian of Gongju.





	Guardian of Gongju

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginger Goodwin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ginger+Goodwin).



> This Notes is from Ginger G, it's her original storyline. 
> 
> SOOOO! Untuk awalnya, saya akan bilang bahwa ini bukanlah cerita pairing antara Blackpink dengan BTS, jika kamu kemari untuk menemukan pairing BlackBangtan, maaf silahkan klik tanda silang! Poinnya adalah Blackpink jadi para putri kerajaan dan ketujuh manusia Bangtan adalah para pengawal tingkat tinggi. Pairingnya tetap aja, main OTP saya; NamJin, YoonMin, KookV (Ya, saya lagi suka si Adek jadi hulk beneran) dan tetap, my sunshine, Jung Hoseok yang (mungkin) menemukan jodohnya. 
> 
> Ini adalah pilot episode, beberapa ide yang dituangkan untuk membuat cerita ini menjadi nyata. Masih Pilot Episode.

**1\. Princess Jennie and Park Jimin**

**Jimin being a good bodyguard and prevent Princess Jennie to make breakfast, so Jimin will make her toast.**

**But, Jennie more interest at how Jimin and Yoongi's relationship than the fact that Jimin can cook a food.**

 

Jennie mengerutkan kening melihat salah satu bodyguardnya yang mempunyai tubuh paling kecil diantara lain itu masih cekatan membuatkannya sarapan.

"Jadi, Jimin, coba katakan," kata Jennie ingin tahu, "memang kau sama Yoongi _oppa_ beneran nggak ada apa-ap—"

"YA!" Jennie bergidik karena Jimin berteriak. Sadar dia baru saja bikin kesalahan, Jimin berdehem dan meggumamkan kata maaf. "Aku sama Yoongi _hyung_ nggak ada apa-apa."

Jennie kembali menyelidik. "Lalu, kenapa kau kayaknya mau mati waktu Ayah bilang Yoongi _oppa_ akan kembali ditarik ke pasukan perdamaian?"

Jimin hanya diam, dan lalu mengaduk tehnya. Jennie mendesah. "Jimin, bahkan orang buta juga tahu kau ada rasa sama Yoongi _oppa_ ," Jennie tidak mengidahkan telinga Jimin yang merah, "karena kau mencampur tehmu dengan dua sendok garam barusan. Masih mau mengelak?"

Jimin berhenti, melihat toples mana yang baru saja ia buka. Jimin lalu mengerang dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas meja marbel tersebut.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**2\. Princess Rose and Jungkook feat. Taehyung**

**Jungkook is worried because his english not good enough, Princess Rose is quite one and still not fluent at korean languange.**

**Jungkook's stress level get higher because he must watch over the princess, and Taehyung; who successful made Jungkook's heart**

**beats faster.**

Diantara ketiganya, Putri Rose atau akrab dipanggil Chaeyoung ini yang paling susah berbahasa Korea. Makanya juga Rose dianggap putri yang paling pendiam karena dia susah sekali mengungkapkan kata-kata yang ada di benaknya. Terkadang jika ada Namjoon akan lebih mudah karena pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih tua itu akan tahu bagaimana Chaeyoung kesulitan mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya.

Jungkook sebenarnya ketar-ketir sendiri, dia jarang ditugaskan individu dengan Chaeyoung, apalagi sekarang dia harus bersama dengan Taehyung. Tidak membantu, sama sekali. Namun Jungkook menarik nafas lega ketika Chaeyoung berkata dia hanya ingin menanam bunga di taman belakang dan tidak pergi kemanapun hari ini.

"Cuacanya cerah, Nona," kata Jungkook meskipun mereka seumuran, "Anda yakin tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu di luar?"

Chaeyoung mengerutkan kening, Jungkook sudah diberitahu itu adalah tanda-tanda jika Chaeyoung kesulitan mengatakan sesuatu. Lalu Taehyung menyambar, "tentu saja tidak, Kookie! Tentu saja karena cuaca cerah, berkebun adalah satu hal yang tentu harus kita lakukan! _Am I wright_ , _Miss_?"

Chaeyoung hanya tertawa dan mengangguk. Jungkook menghela nafas lagi ketika Taehyung tertawa tepat di kulit lehernya. Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang, mengingat Jungkook harus punya tenaga ekstra menjaga dua orang di hadapannya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**3\. Princess Jisoo and Seokjin**

**As older Princess, surprisingly she didn't get a lot of luck. She didn't like to buy groceries, and always lose at bet againts her sister.**

**Seokjin being... Seokjin.**

"Coba, sekali lagi. Lahir di Arab, besar di Arab, tapi tidak bisa berbahasa Arab?"

Jisoo tertawa hingga perutnya kram. Masih dengan tawa yang tidak ada suara, Jisoo hanya menggelengkan kepala dan melambaikan tangannya pada Seokjin. Seokjin mendenguskan nafas mengejek,

"UNTA!"

Jisoo lalu tertawa dan berhigh-five ria dengan Seokjin, bodyguardnya hari ini, sambil tertawa. Meskipun tidak banyak orang yang berbelanja pada waktu ini, tentu saja Jisoo dan Seokjin tidak mau mengganggu ketenangan orang-orang yang bekerja di supermarket ini.

Setelah beberapa menit hanya berjongkok dan tertawa sambil berpegangan pada troli, akhirnya Jisoo bisa mengendalikan tawanya dan berdiri lalu berjalan seperti tidak ada masalah apapun, meskipun wajahnya yang memerah tidak bisa berbohong.

"Oke, kita perlu minyak zaitun, ceri untuk putri Chaeyoung dan sebotol Wine." Kata Seokjin membaca kertas barang belanjaan mereka.

"Tapi... Kupikir kita tidak perlu Wine, _oppa_?"

Seokjin hanya menggeleng dan mengeluarkan suara tidak setuju. "Aku perlu Wine."

"Untuk?" kata Jisoo, namun kemudia dia tahu jawabannya, "aaaah, jangan bilang oppa mau makan malam romantis dengan Namjoon?"

Seokjin hanya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain sambil berdehem. "Itu rahasia, Nona."

Jisoo lalu menyoraki Seokjin yang malu dan memukul pundak lebar itu keras-keras.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**4\. Princess Lisa and Hoseok**

**Beside of coward, Hoseok is very capable to be bodyguard. Point plus, he _know_ how to roll his body. Princess Lisa feel herself is born to dance. **

**The point is, both of them are a coward.**

Lisa dan Hoseok berdempetan dan melihat kotak yang baru saja bergoyang cepat itu. Hari ini sebenarnya adalah hari untuk Hoseok dan Lisa latihan menari, namun di tengah-tengah acara, mereka berdua berhenti karena ada kotak di pojok ruangan yang bergerak tidak teratur dan sesekali berhenti.

" _Oppa_ ," kata Lisa, "kau harus memeriksanya."

"Ugh, tidak. Terimakasih. Bagaimana, kalau kau saja yang memeriksanya?"

Lisa memukul pundak Hoseok keras hingga pemuda itu mengaduh. "Kan yang bodyguardnya itu _oppa_! _Oppa_ harusnya melindungiku!"

Hoseok membuka mulutnya dan baru sadar, tentu saja. Dia ini bodyguardnya para Putri Kerajaan. Lisa lalu mendorong Hoseok untuk cepat-cepat maju dan Hoseok tidak punya pilihan lain selain melihat apa yang ada di kotak. Tentu saja itu tidak boleh mengancam jiwa Lisa, karena kalau iya, Hoseok akan berada di garis depan untuk melindungi sang putri.

Dua detik kemudian, Hoseok berteriak sangat kencang karena ada seekor tikus melompat keluar dari kotak yang baru saja dibuka oleh Hoseok.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**5\. Namjoon Kim and Yoongi Min**

**Yoongi was called by President and he ask Yoongi to going back to his task-force.**

Namjoon dan Yoongi masih menunggu arahan selanjutnya dari atasan, jadi disinilah mereka, di Gedung Biru untuk menerima informasi lainnya selain update terbaru tentang keputusan Presiden mengambil Yoongi kembali ke garis perdamaian di perbatasan.

"Situasinya cukup buruk," kata Namjoon saat Yoongi hanya memandangi ponselnya, "kalau hyung ingin pergi, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Trump sedang jadi sangat bodoh dan mengkonfrontasi siapa saja. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kim Jong Un selanjutnya."

"Itu adalah tugas, Nam. Jika aku diminta untuk kembali, tentu saja aku bersedia."

Namjoon tidak bisa mengelak. Yoongi adalah salah satu prajurit terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Korea. Tentu saja semua bertanya-tanya kenapa akhirnya Yoongi memilih mundur dan malah menjadi bodyguard saja untuk keempat gadis kerajaan tersebut.

"Oh begitu?" tanya Namjoon, ia lalu kembali bertanya dengan mengangkat satu alisnya, "jadi bagaimana jika Jimin yang memintamu untuk kembali dan menolak apapun yang diberikan Presiden untukmu?"

Yoongi menoleh pada Namjoon dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

Namjoon hanya berdecak dan menggelengkan kepala. " _Hyung_ yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku bicarakan."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway! Check here to character moodboard. From now, Ginger has upload Princess Jisoo and Namjoon. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/fingers.golden/media_set?set=a.1527102124069845.1073741841.100003102151316&type=3
> 
> Soooo, yes? Or Nah?
> 
> But, the fact is, meski pun tidak ada yang komentar, as long as we want, this,
> 
>  
> 
> gonna be continue.


End file.
